


Мы втроём — твои фанаты!

by rivaihatesyou



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivaihatesyou/pseuds/rivaihatesyou
Summary: — Эй, Паучок! Мой друг говорит, что ты милашка.— Какой еще друг?— Я. Этот друг — я.





	Мы втроём — твои фанаты!

— О-бал-деть! Нет, ну вы видели это?! Просто бомбезно вышло!

Громкие визглявые вопли, наверное, были слышны во всей округе, и Питеру захотелось завыть от несправедливости не только своей судьбы, но и за судьбы всех тех, кого эти девчачьи повизгивания разбудили посреди глубокой ночи. Он раздраженно провел ладонью поверх маски, в который раз чертыхаясь из-за паучьего чутья, которое по непонятным причинам не реагирует на появление опасного убийцы-наёмника не только в радиусе ближайших двухсот метров, но и вообще, похоже, не работает на этом красном придурке. 

— Вау! Вау! Вау! Крошка, это было супер!

И как долго Дэдпул наблюдал за ним? Только не говорите, что от начала до самого конца этой заварушки. 

— Такой маленький пупсик, а так этих головорезов уложил, особенно первых двух, что я даже немного им завидую. 

Всем спасибо! Спасибо, судьба, что в очередной раз подкинула такую подлянку в виде Дэдпула, и спасибо, Дэдпул, что ответил на вертящийся в голове Питера вопрос (нет).

Семь здоровяков тихо пыхтели и медленно приходили в себя. Сегодня они хотели сорвать куш и готовились напасть на ночных инкассаторов в небольшом локальном банке. Точнее, почти сорвали его, если бы не Человек-Паук. Питер уже возвращался с вечернего патрулирования домой, когда паучье чутье дало о себе знать, словно не хилый разряд тока по телу. Прибыл он на место очень вовремя, когда оба инкассатора лежали в отключке, а пятеро здоровых горилл опустошали банкоматы. 

Двое из банды стояли на стреме, и Питер расправился с ними легко и бесшумно. Вырубил и скрутил конечности паутиной. А вот с остальными пятью пришлось попотеть. Каждый из них был вооружен — значит, бандиты готовились к своему делу давно и весьма расчетливо. От одного не особенно приятно прилетело огромным берцем по ребрам, другой с перепугу принялся размахивать пистолетом, палить во все стороны и со всей дури заехал стволом по правому бластеру на руке, отчего тот, мигнув на прощанье, с досадой треснул. Как и терпение Человека-Паука. Поэтому действовать пришлось хладнокровно и жестко. 

Питер глубоко вздохнул, оглядывая беспорядок, устроенный бандитами, проверил пульс неудачливых инкассаторов — те, к большому облегчению, просто оказались без сознания, — и поспешил было скрыться до приезда полицейских за ближайшими высотками, когда вдруг услышал позади себя доставучие, писклявые нотки до трясучки знакомого голоса.

Ну а дальше вы и так знаете.

Человек-Паук обернулся и поднял голову. Дэдпул, покачивая ногой, вальяжно рассиживал на чьем-то балконе одного из зданий на четвертом этаже. Для полноты картины ему не хватало лишь пачки попкорна да мягкого кресла под задницу. 

— Ты чего приперся? Заняться больше нечем?

Говорить с Дэдпулом опасно для своего же ментального здоровья, об этом Питер знал лучше, чем кто-либо еще. И в который раз в этом убедился.

— Мы просто оказались в нужном месте, в нужное время, детка, — уже обычным голосом ответил ему Дэдпул и поднялся с насиженного им чужого стула. — Почему бы не понаблюдать за Паучком, когда возможность так и бросается в руки. Как раз будет, на что потом вдроч— 

— Захлопнись! — Пора бежать! Убегать, скорее, подальше от этого поехавшего! — Слезай оттуда и проваливай!

Питер отвернулся и поднял правую руку вверх, чтобы метнуть паутину и спрятаться в ночи от восторженного идиота, и только тогда вспомнил, что бластер сломался. Он раздосадованно запрокинул голову и почти заскулил от вида несправедливой судьбы, которая явно сегодня повернулась к нему задом. 

Задом в обтягивающем красном спандексе, маячившим прямо над ним. Дэдпул быстро спускался вниз по водосточной трубе, и Питер помолился всем богам, которые только пришли на ум, лишь бы тот оступился и с размаху шлепнулся об асфальт. Так бы появился шанс по-тихому сбежать, пока звезданутый на башку Дэдпул восстанавливал треснувшие косточки.

Но нет. Задница в красном, как и, собственно, весь Болтливый Наёмник, оказалась на земле в целости и сохранности, и Паук снова вздохнул. 

— Ну что, к тебе или к нам? — уперев руки в бока, довольно протараторил Дэдпул и пытливо посмотрел на Питера сверху вниз.

Тот раздраженно закатил глаза. Жаль, что под маской этого не видно.

— Я — домой, а ты вали, куда хочешь.

— Но детка, а мы думали позвать тебя на ночное свидание, — прохныкала эта гора мышц, еще ближе наклонившись к Человеку-Пауку. — Желтый предложил сводить тебя в круглосуточный Тако Бэлл, а Белый решил, что потом можно было бы пойти к нам и потра—

— Нет.

Питеру показалось, что даже в темноте, даже сквозь маску, но он увидел, как с обидой поджались губы Дэдпула за толстой тканью. Будто он вот-вот разревется.

— Вот видите, а я говорил, что для Паучка на первый раз будет достаточно только Тако Бэлла. — Наёмник выпрямился, прижав указательный палец к губам, размышляя. К сожалению, как обычно, вслух. К сожалению Питера, о самом Питере. — Нет, Белый, он не позволит лапать себя на первом свидании! Слушай Желтого, вот он реально прав. И связывать ради этого мы его не будем. Ну, во всяком случае, не сегодня...

Он болтал еще что-то несусветное, когда вдруг совсем недалеко раздался вой полицейской сирены. Питер поторопился Наёмника поскорее заткнуть. Он схватил его за грудки, и тот моментально замолчал. На мгновение. И быстрым шепотом выпалил:

— Что, прям тут хочешь?

— Твою мать, нет! Быстро затыкай себя и своих воображаемых дружков, и уходим, пока полиция не приехала, — повысив голос, отчего тот с хрипотцой надломился, проговорил он и развернул Дэдпула спиной к себе.

Благо, повторять дважды не пришлось. Он толкнул красно-черного придурка в темный переулок, куда едва попадал фонарный свет, и тот послушно скрылся в тени зданий и душных, туманных испарений. Они прошли немного вперед в молчании. Признаться честно, но от назойливой пустой болтовни у Питера начала раскалываться голова и поскорее хотелось домой. Осталось только как-нибудь отвязаться от Дэдпула. 

Словно прочитав мысли Паука, Наёмник тут же присвистнул:

— Ничего себе, Паучиш-плохиш, а ты умеешь выбирать укромные местечки.

Питер представил, как многозначительно подергал бровями Дэдпул, сказав это, и про себя прыснул. 

— Сильно тебе тот козел по ручке-то врезал, раз летать не можешь? — вдруг серьезным тоном спросил Наёмник, и Паук недовольно скривил губы. Конечно же он заметил. Все видит, все понимает, только съехавшим с катушек притворяется больно искусно. 

— А сам как думаешь? С исправным бластером я бы с тобой ни за что сейчас никуда не пошел. 

— Да ладно тебе дуться, нам просто скучно.

Они прошли еще немного, до развилки. Два квартала, и Питер наконец будет дома. Но не тащить же Дэдпула с собой, в самом-то деле. Вот только в голову не приходило никаких мыслей, ни единого плана, как в тихую можно свалить. Может, вырубить его? Работал бы бластер...

— Слушай, знаешь что? А мы втроём ведь — твои самые преданные фанаты! — Дэдпул шел совсем рядом по узкому переулку и рукой то и дело касался руки Питера. Случайно. Ну, Питеру хотелось так думать. А голос его, низкий и раскатистый, эхом уходил высоко вверх по влажным, грязным стенам. — Заказали недавно на Ebay подушку-обнимашку в виде тебя. Теперь спим вместе.

И Питер не выдержал и впервые за вечер позволил себе тихо рассмеяться. Должно быть, эта картина даже в живую выглядела так же комично, как и у него в голове. Здоровый дядька, жестокий наёмный убийца, а по ночам обнимается с подушкой с Человеком-Пауком. Ну не мило ли? (Нет, не мило, Питер! Это, видимо, его придурковатые флюиды передаются тебе воздушно-капельным путем!)

— Уволь меня от этих подробностей, ради всего святого, — сказал он и услышал, как Дэдпул ухмыльнулся, явно довольный собой. 

Наконец, они вышли на освещенную улицу, и Питер остановился. Сделав шаг-два, замер и его болтливый спутник. Он обернулся, взглянув на Паука с недоумением (наверное), и вопросительно развел руки в стороны. 

— Хочешь проводить меня до дома? — спросил его Питер. — Я не девчонка, сам смогу дойти. 

— Блин, но мы же так хорошо прогулялись, — протянул Дэдпул. — Обещаю, что целоваться на первом свидании не полезем! — поклялся он и выставил перед собой правую руку. 

Питер вздохнул и кивнул в сторону.

— До вон того здания, ясно?

Он спросил это и тут же пожалел. Наёмник прижал обе ладони к лицу, восторженно вытягиваясь, и чуть не завизжал от радости. «Чуть» — потому что Питер успел вовремя зажать ему рот. Ну, то место, где под маской должен быть рот.

— Конеф'но!

Оба героя вновь зашагали по безлюдной улице. Который час? Два-три ночи? Питеру честно не хотелось этого знать. Так же сильно, как и того, в каком состоянии он утром будет подниматься в восемь, чтобы не опоздать в школу. Как же он устал!

— Опять киснешь. 

Голос Дэдпула в ночной тьме — словно гром в мыслях.

— А?

— Я говорю, что ты грустишь. Не нужно. Если хочешь, мы будем грустить за тебя. Нас ведь трое, а ты всего один.

— Да чего ты так обо мне заботишься? Не веди себя, как мамочка.

— ...Что? Нет, Белый, он сказал «мамочка», а не «папочка». Для папы еще рановато...

Питеру как никогда захотелось ему врезать.

— Мы почти пришли. 

Они и впрямь подходили к уснувшему общежитию. Свернуть направо, а затем пройти чуть прямо — и Питер дома. Он незаметно поднимется в комнату, умоется и морской звездой нырнет в мягкую постель. Ну а Дэдпул... Питер задумался, краем глаза посмотрев на бубнящего что-то себе под нос Наёмника. Куда пойдет он? Домой? Или в Тако Бэлл? Или сходит и в свое удовольствие перережет еще пару глоток плохим парням? 

Питер не знал этого. И знать не хотел. 

— Все. Дальше путь тебе воспрещен. 

— Вообще-то, детка, это называется точкой невозврата. Если ты понимаешь, о чем мы... — многозначительно закончил Дэдпул и улыбнулся. Питер слышал его улыбку.

— Ой, отвянь, а, — тоже не сдержав улыбки, ответил он. — И никаких убийств на сегодня, договорились? Это за то, что я позволил тебе довести меня практически до дома.

Дэдпул просиял. Буквально. 

— А можно, мы будем называть это нашим первым свиданием? — по-щенячьи надломив брови (Питер и правда это видел), вновь высоким голоском проворковал он. — Пожалуйста.

Питер Паркер потом не раз будет винить себя в том, что согласился. Когда Дэдпул принесет ему букет сирени, на которую у Питера была аллергия; когда притащит на их совместное серьезное задание пакет с чимичангами и объестся ими так, что будет двигаться со скоростью самой ленивой и медлительной черепахи и в итоге их раскроют. Когда Наёмник проследит за ним до самого дома после очередного патруля и однажды ночью залезет в окно, напугав Питера чуть ли не до смерти.

Питер Паркер будет винить себя, когда узнает настоящее имя Болтливого Наёмника. Когда впервые коснется набухших, белесых шрамов на его лице. Когда такие же неровные, изувеченные руки будут сжимать его в крепких объятиях. Когда Уэйд скажет, что никогда на свете не видел никого более красивого, чем Питер.

Питер Паркер будет винить себя во многом, но только потом. 

Поэтому сейчас он ответил:

— Называй это как хочешь, только отвяжись уже.

— Ю-ху-у! Ребята, прикиньте! Мы были на свидании с Человеком-Пауком и почти держались с ним за ручки! 

Питер снова закатил глаза.

— Все, бывай.

Он молча развернулся и, чуть сгорбившись, поспешил убежать, когда его вновь настиг непривычно серьезный голос:

— Эй, Паучок!

— Да что еще?

— Мой друг говорит, что ты милашка.

— Какой еще друг?

— Я. Этот друг — я. 

Питер стоял спиной к Дэдпулу, уткнув взгляд на дорогу и совсем не зная, что ответить.

Позади раздались тихие шаги. Всего несколько. 

— Хочешь, сходим еще на одно свидание?

Питер Паркер будет винить себя во многом. Но только не в этом. И только потом.

— Да.


End file.
